


Golden

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [176]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Established Relationship, M/M, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 03:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordsgolden, oak and stumble.





	Golden

**Author's Note:**

> For sterekdrabbles words from December 5. Have some werewolf!Stiles!
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, and once a month we add a theme week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/181704298072) and [on pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/396465).)

Derek would always be in awe of Stiles’ eyes. In certain lights, his human eyes almost glowed golden, and it felt so natural, like it was how it all was supposed to be, when they lit up that last little bit.

They were out running, a full moon run, and Derek couldn’t stop looking.

With flushed cheeks, Stiles stumbled over to an oak and leaned against it. His eyes were glowing and he was panting, but he grinned at Derek, who smiled back, his own eyes glowing red.

“Getting tired already?”

Stiles’ grin widened. “Not yet. Are you?”

“Definitely not.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
